Connie Howlite Maheswaran
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: (Ask/Requested One-Shot collection) Steven Universe Swap AU where Connie is the half-human daughter of Howlite, leader of the Comet Gems that shattered White Diamond, and she's raisen by the remnants of the rebel group of Gems: Spessartite Garnet, Jasper and Pink Pearl.
1. AU Information

This is a Steven Universe role swap AU, whose swaps have a significant consequence not only on the characters, but story as well. Several episodes will be changed with varying degrees, and some new ones will be added in to fit the new cast.

Who is who?

\- Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe: A curious, brave, smart, and confident but silly and sensible girl, and heir of Howlite's gem and it's powers, specially the lilium-emblazoned stick that can make white structures of hard-light. She is determined to be a good member of the Comet Gems, but begins to grow insecure after realizing her mother was not the paragon that everyone made her out to be.

\- Spessartite Garnet Garnet: A no-nonsense, stoic and serious fusion that just sometimes ends up showing a playful, silly side. But she's neverthless caring of her fellow Comet Gems. Took the de-facto leader position after Howlite's demise because her defective future vision proved to be useful to detect threats and problems unable to be seem at plain sight.

\- Eyeball and Padparascha Ruby and Sapphire: The duo of gems that makes Spessartite. Eyeball is basically the serious side of Spessartite, but she's also pretty chill. Padparascha is the more emotive side of Spessartite, but she's always nearly trapped in her defective visions when Eyeball is not around to guide her.

\- Pink/White Pearl Pearl: One of the founders of the Comet Gems along with Howlite, she's the brains of the group, but when not worrying about the group, explictly mourning her dead leader, or being overprotective of Connie, she's a peppy, lovable gem that is always curious about human activities. Most of the regenerations she has post-rebellion seem to have something to cover the weird, mysterious missing eye and the scar located in it's place (like eyepatches or bandages).

\- Jasper Amethyst: An imposing Quartz gem, and recruited for the Comet Gems right after the war, even if she was made and emerged right during it's ending. She actually didn't properly fight in the war, and avoided the Corruption Light by hiding in her hole in her kindergarden. Only years later she was found by Howlite and the other two/three survivors of the rebellion. She's bosterious, confident, and acts passionate about nearly everything, hanging from her acts to her choices.

\- Howlite Rose Quartz: A former high-ranking gem of Homeworld who lead a rebellion agains't her former home and "shattered" White Diamond, the oldest Diamond. Later, she gave birth to Doug's daughter Connie and passed her gem to her. But later, it's discovered that she was, in fact, White Diamond, who came to regret the empire she has created and decided to fight agains't it with a persona.

\- Steven Universe Connie Maheswaran: A initially introverted boy, who began to befriend Connie and soon reveal himself as a joyful, fun-loving kid. He uses Howlite's old shield to aid Connie whenever he can, and was taken under Pink Pearl's wing over learning how to use it.

\- Peridot Nephrite/Centipeetle: Also known as Mantisis, Peridot was a technician gem that was caught by the Corruption Light near the end of the war because she stayed behind to fix one of Homeworld's ships. Consequently, she became a Gem monster with appearence similar to a praying mantis and the power to manipulate metal and melt it.

\- Aquamarine Lapis Lazuli: A gem that was sent during the War to capture humans helping the rebellion, only to be poofed and trapped inside a crystal ball, left behind to be picked by Pink Pearl. Has some traces of her former haughty personality (specially her snark), but she really became more humble thanks to the time inside the ball. She also managed to become kind thanks to Connie and Nephrite's help.

\- Nephrite Peridot: A pilot gem that was transferred to Blue Diamond's court and sent by the same to check the Cluster. She's actually well-meaning, but used to be cowardish, shy, and not a fan of fighting, and nearly always tried to escape from the Comet Gems using her... innefective acid powers. After telling off her Diamond, she finally began to grow into a brave gem with the help of the Comet Gems, which she began to make part off.

\- Amethyst Jasper: A defective Quartz that just emerged after the war was done, but whose gem was collected from Earth by the Homeworld Gems. She was spared by Pink Diamond, the Diamond she was made to serve, and after learning about White's "death", she became determined to one day, find her "killer" (Howlite) and avenge her. She's a mean gem who prefers to fight with dirty tricks to compensate being defective.

\- Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond: One of the Diamond Authority members. A sad yet strict and serious gem, and former superior of Nephrite. Although she's obviously depressed by the death of White, she's hopeful she and Yellow can change Homeworld without White's perfection rules, and even tries to convice Yellow over this mindset with singing.

\- Yellow Diamond Blue Diamond: One of the Diamond Authority members. A stoic, bussiness-like gem with a harsh temper, she became overwhelmed with responsibilities after taking the mantle of White as the leader of Homeworld, and it became more difficult to maintain her persona of a logical leader. Yet, she manages the empire just like how White did.

\- White Diamond Pink Diamond: The oldest member of the Diamond Authority. After colonizing Earth and personally visiting it herself by imposing as a ordinary high-ranking gem known as Howlite (suggestion of Pink Pearl), she began to realize her Pearl was right, and began to regret her perfectionism and the empire she built. But she decided to use her high-rank gem persona to fight agains't her very own empire, before giving up her Diamond life to live in it.

\- Pink Diamond White Diamond: The youngest member of the Diamond Authority. She's the most affable, compassionate and cherry one if compared to her older sisters, but she never had a colony and was considered a burden. After White's "shattering", she helped her sisters perform the Corruption Light (that poofed her old physical form, somehow) and became a recluse, just staying inside her room and sending her "new" Pearl to communicate with others on her behalf, or even possessing her.

You can ask questions about the AU (even for characters inside it) and even request one-shots of it on the reviews. But...

\- I might do one one-shot of one episode/scene once; please double-check to see if nobody already requested what you asked for.

\- No NSFW.

\- You can expect alot of headcanons in some parts. Please be respectful if you're going to point them out.

Otherwise, feel free to ask and/or request!

~MinecraftFan11


	2. White Diamond's Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

**So, I decided to start this off with a non-requested story, to show you all how it'll go for most of the requests and, in overall, present the AU's beginning (in a literal way). I hope you enjoy this anyhow!**

* * *

"_You deserve to know everything. I was taken by White Diamond thousands of years before she had the Earth on her grasp. I always hoped I could be her friend, maybe even more! But she almost never listened…"_

_**...**_

In the new base from Planet Earth's moon, Pink Pearl managed a series of holograms showing various locations on Earth, as White Diamond look at them with cold professionalism. Since it was the first time the one-eye only Pearl ever helped a Diamond manage a colony, she did it cheerfully, looking with glee and curiosity with her eye at the holograms.

"Woah! I never imagined a Diamond running a colony is…so cool-looking yet dull!" Pink Pearl said, enthusiastically…only to frown when she realized her Diamond didn't reply at all. "My Diamond, do you want me to…make a joke or, anything?"

"A perfect Pearl never does that." It was the answer White always gave to her, and Pink Pearl got used to. Still, listening to that same six-word sentence after offering to do any informal activity a Pearl wasn't supposed to do, saddened and annoyed her. But she always kept the latter feeling hidden well enough…after all, letting it loose would cost something like her lost eye. "Show me the status of the Prime Kindergarten."

"Yes, my Diamond!" Pink Pearl said, showing a pink hologram through the gem in her belly. However, the hologram only lasted for a few seconds before she lost focus and squeed in pure delight. "The first Quartzes are going to emerge! Can we see that? Please, please-"

"Fine." White Diamond reluctantly agreed with annoyance, rolling her eyes.

They descended to the lower floor with a orb that Pink Pearl activated, projecting the whole Kindergarten around her and White Diamond. For a Pearl that never helped her Diamond's colonization before, it was a brand, whole new experience…but White was so, so much older than her, that watching it was like watching the same magic trick again.

"Look, my Diamond! We are creating life from nothing!" Pink Pearl said, like a child in the middle of a toy store, running to a recently-emerged Amethyst. "Welcome to Earth!"

Sadly, the Amethyst passed by, ignoring the Pearl, to talk to other Amethyst's. After all, it was just a illusion created by a orb.

"Aw…it's just a illusion…" Pink Pearl sadly said, before shortly regaining hope. "Wait, I could warp us both there-"

"NO! Don't do that, or els-" White Diamond suddenly bursted, before breathing, calming down and shifting her tome to something more strict but less angry. "Look, Pearl. A Diamond can't talk so personally with her own court, at least if it's not dire."

"But it's like, so easy! You just chatting…with them. The height difference is a bit of a trouble, though." Pink Pearl argued, projecting a hologram of White Diamond talking happily with the Amethyst's.

"This is not the perfection example I should show to my Gems. That is not me." White Diamond pointed out.

"But it doesn't mean you can't blend in! Look." Pink Pearl said, as the hologram suddenly showed White, changing shape to a smaller form (but still slightly taller than the Quartz gems) with wavy hair, and her gemstone turned around to a front, and talking with them more like equals. "Can you try that and take me along, please?"

"No." "Please?" "No?"

…

"Pretty please, my Diamond?"

"Fine… But never tell about this to anyone." White Diamond finally agreed, after a ton of begging from her new Pearl's side. Her body glew in white, and the brilliant-cut diamond gem in her forehead rotated until it's circle shaped top was the only visible part. Shaped just like how Pink Pearl "pictured", this new form had wavy hair, with a high frail on the right side, black eyes, a vest-dress outfit, shoulder pads and dark gray sleeves, and three white diamond symbols on her clothes. "This is the worst." White said, swallowing her pride.

…

"My Diamond! Look! We have to look even closer!" Pink Pearl said, picking the shapeshifted White Diamond's hand and jumping down to the ground with her. "This is amazing-"

"Outta the way!" an Amethyst said, pushing White to the ground.

"…whoops!" Pink Pearl reacted, helping her Diamond back up. "Guess those Amethyst guards aren't the most polite folk. But we're fitting in, with no Diamonds hunting for us and salutes! So, what you say my…Howlite?"

"Howlite?" White Diamond asked, weirded out by the name. Sadly for her, a good chunk of the unexpected day was about to be taken by her having to pose as a ordinary, bossy gem of high rank and be pulled by her new Pearl's ideas.

_**...**_

"_So you gave her the idea just for you both to have fun?"_

"_Yes!…it started like that. But…"_

_**...**_

"Uh… my Diamond? Are you good?" Pink Pearl said, noticing the lingering, troubled expression on White/Howlite's face. "…you know. I never realized what I actually said was the inverse of the truth…we are taking life and leaving a hole. Uh, heeey, Ms. Perfection! Are-"

"Those beings…they're just as perfect as my gems. They might even be as perfect as…me." White said, sadly, as rain began to fall over the two gems.

"Woah… maybe I really should've gave that idea like, a while ago." Pink Pearl awkwardly commented.

_**...**_

"_So she realized what she did all along was wrong. She realized her empire's ways were wrong."_

"_So what?! She suddenly began to care about only one colony of hers?! Why she pulled us all into this? Why she didn't stop the colonization at all?"_

"_It's actually…simple. She thought she had gone too far. She crossed lines trying to implant her perfection across the galaxy; she crossed lines demanding a standard for gem-kind; she even crossed lines making her fellow Diamonds suffer through this. She did everything she could've done wrong as White Diamond, and the damage was already done for her to fix it as herself._

_But she still decided to try and make a stand… as someone the Diamonds couldn't predict. She was going to scare all the Gems out of here, but her plans changed when she saw… Your fusion!"_

_**...**_

After leaving the Cloud Arena, Pink Pearl and Howlite ran through one of Earth's forests, full of white flowers.

"Only on Earth…only on this Planet Earth!" Howlite said, with a wide ray of emotions clasing agains't each other: shocked anger, surprise, amazement, curiosity, wonder… "A cross-gem fusion! Something that is not perfect, and not brilliant! Why a gem would ever-"

"Don't mind if I activate a fusion!" Pink Pearl playfully said, picking both of Howlite's hands.

She attempted to spin, just like how that Ruby and that defective Sapphire did when fusing for the first time, but she stumbled on a rock, interrupting the spin and making them both fall on the ground.

"Aw gee! I thought that if a Ruby and a Sapphire- but you're a Diamond!" Pink Pearl stuttered and blushed.

"And what made you think it was possible? Why you even act unlike a Pearl!?" Howlite demanded, as a blush slowly began to form…a luminous, pink blush.

"I always thought I could be a friend to a Diamond; it was the previous case…but you are so different from me! We are so different! Do you even fully care about my ideas?! Or you'll eventually tell me to stop?" Pink Pearl said, venting out part of her frustration she kept hidden for so long, before being grabbed in the shoulders by Howlite.

"I actually care about you!"

The two madly blushing gems finally managed to fuse… For a short while. Before a body could even form out of the mass of light, it broke apart, dropping the components back to the ground.

"We did empire-prohibited stuff." Pink Pearl pointed out, with no ill feelings.

"That fusion… Sadly, we left her behind with Yellow and her horrible temper-" Howlite was about to say, refusing to admit she was growing pity for the hybrid fusion, before being interrupted with a crash.

It was the fusion. Pink Pearl pulled her battle axe as Howlite watched the scene through the bushes.

"We didn't mean to fuse!… Even thought we did it!" the fusion said. "But I promise we can un-fuse! We-"

"No, no. Please." Howlite softly said, walking towards Pink Pearl and the fusion. "I'm glad I can see you again."


	3. We Need to Talk

_**We Need to Talk**_

_**Requested by:**_ _Official Light Warrior_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_1980's_

Ever since Doug personally met the Comet Gems, fell for their leader Howlite, and decided to stop being a travelling private security guard to settle on Beach City to continue his job solely inside the Delmarva city, he began to check on them and visit them gradually more often.

Most of the time, it was to see if they weren't causing too much harm instead of good, but he was also driven by his chest's feelings towards the tall, imposing and white gem that leaded those women with gemstones in their bodies. And that night was one of those ocassions.

The yellow flashlight guided the man through the beach until he spotted the "Temple"; the place where those Comet Gems lived. A giant statue of a woman with all the Comet Gem's... Gems, over her body, a mask on her forehead, and Howlite's wavy hairstyle. Then, just after taking a second to look at the mask, Doug noticed four figures fighting agains't... Something. Sadly, the battle was taken to the ground, dangerously near to Doug.

When Howlite, the white gem with shades of gray and black and a round gemstone on her forehead, noticed Doug's presence, she instinctively used her lilium-emblazoned stick to make a barrier, keeping him safe and giving him a front roll for the fight. The monster, also with a gem on it's body, was giving a tough match to Spessartite Garnet and her scythes, and Jasper and her helmet.

Noticing that and looking at the monster and then at Doug, Pink Pearl, the thin pink-and-white gem, ran to meet Howlite, and whispered something on her non-visible ear. They suddenly held hands together and did a short waltz dance, and in the middle of it, Pink Pearl smiled gleefully for Doug, before she and Howlite's bodies were taken by a blinding white light, much for Doug's shock.

A new, thin woman emerged out of the light, with both Howlite and Pink Pearl's clothes, but two sets of eyes (one of those four eyes was covered by an eyepatch), star-shaped hair, colors between violet and pink, and clothes that mixed Howlite's shoulder pads and dress with Pink Pearl's puffy pants and get-around girl style. She smiled, and jumped towards the monster, wit a sequence of punches that made the monster disappear in a thick smoke.

"What was that?" Doug asked, quiet and numb because of the shock. Before an answer could be given, the protective barrier broke apart and the woman striked a pose, before de-fusing back into Pink Pearl and Howlite.

"_That_ was our fusion, Kunzite." Howlite finally said, sounding sympathetic and forgiving but kind-of detached. "Sorry for startling you, but that monster... Is bubbled now. Hope I see you later, Starlight..."

"I-I mean..." Doug tried to say and protest, while blushing, but Howlite and Spessartite already passed by him.

"Remember to pay us back later, squirt." Jasper said, in a friendly but patronizingly tone, as she shook hands with Doug, unaware her above-average strenght left the man's hand quite numb afterwards. Pink Pearl, then, approached Doug with curiosity.

"You know you're just a phase... Right?" Pink Pearl said, in a sympathetic tone, very different from how another Pearl from another world would have said to a man who also fell in love with a unbelievable gem.

"What do you mean?" Doug asked, with a confused eyebrow raisen up, as he put his flashlight back into his backpack, making Pink Pearl softly and sadly sigh.

"Listen, Mr. Doug Maheswaran. Howlite is just like a phase, a novelty in her eyes, even though she finds you charming." Pink Pearl explained. "I hoped her past relationships could work out, but it was all the same as you. Because, well, gems can't fuse with humans... And fusion is like, the eternal bond between all of us!"

"Are you sure none of them tried?" Doug questioned, leaving Pink Pearl speechless and wide-mouthed. "... I guess it's better I take a shot." He decided, talking away.

"Buuuuuuuuurned!" Jasper teased Pink Pearl after Doug was out of the scene, making her sigh hopelessy.

_Later..._

"How does she even moves like that?" Doug grunted, questioning himself, as he lied on his back next to the backside of his car, after failing in mimicking Pink Pearl's ballet moves he remembered on the top of his head.

"Hey, wimp! Did you die?" Jasper asked, confused, walking in along with Spessartite.

"No..." Doug replied, a little annoyed. "I was just trying to get my head understand how you do this... Fusion dance."

"You won't need your head to understand." Jasper laughed.

"Wait... Aren't you Gems as well?" Doug asked, recieving a positive nod and sound from Spessartite. "You have to help me fuse with Howlite, somehow."

"The first step is have a Gem, a core." Spessartite began. "Then, you need a body that becomes light... And a partner to share the light fairly."

"Oh. It's a metaphor." Doug smiled, thinking that he got it.

"No. It's actually literal." Spessartite corrected, while Jasper just inhaled air through her teeth in a way that her reaction wouldn't be different if she said "Yikes!" instead. But, Spessartite kneeled down to meet a sad Doug's level. "But I must explain something, Mr. Maheswaran. You can't dance like Pink Pearl...

But _I_ believe you can do it, if you do it in your own way, your own style.

This is fusion: a reinvention, a open, honest revelation." She finished, pulling her stylish visors a bit to reveal she actually had three eyes; one of them being a second, square facet gem that shined.

"Eye... Got this." Doug confidently joked, snatching a smile from the perma-fusion.

…

After preparing himself, with a suit, a record, and a wooden floor with his spare flashlights working like show flashlights, he patiently waited for Howlite to come back from whenever she was. Sure enough, the pedestal the Comet Gems called "a Warp Pad" began to active, and at that signal, Doug turned on the record to a song, right as a familiar voice chuckled.

"What are you playing of?" Howlite asked, amused, before being caught off-guard by Doug pulling her into a dance.

Sharing twirls, the pair moved until Doug stepped into a stone to gain enough height to share a kiss. Howlite's pupils transformed into glowing diamonds, but... Nothing happened.

"T-the fusion... It didn't work." Doug quietly realized.

"What?!" Howlite gasped in surprise, then suddenly crackled, in a mad way. "You are just a human; _you can't fuse with me_!"

"I know!" Doug said. "That's everything wrong here, right?"

"That isn't a problem! You humans are so, so delightful!" Howlite said, grinning widely, and just making Doug even more heartbroken and doubtful of the possibility of this "relationship" working out.

"Look... You know thos emonths have been nice-"

"_Oh yes_."

"But I'm worried about what will happen soon."

"Well, trust Spessartite if you want to know the present."

"I just wonder if you, know, has _respect_ for me."

"Oh, Mr. Doug Maheswaran. You're just funny! Is that what you're supposed to be?"

"Howlite, please!" Doug began to protest more seriously, only to be interrupted more by Howlite's hilarious yet crazy laughter. "Please-

Try to talk-

_With me, like a real person!_"

Finally, Howlite stopped, and looked with grim confusion over Doug as the record began to play a sad tune. "I ain't real..." Howlite slowly said. "I thought... I'm not doing... it right?"

"Oh, my god... This... You aren't really from this world." Doug realized, and began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Howlite demanded, shocked and worried, as Doug broke down into tears. "_Why_ are you crying?!"

"How is this even going to work?" Doug pitfully asked.

"The fusion?" Howlite asked, innocently but insensively.

"No, _our relationship_. We are too different."

"What we should do?"

"Talk." Doug suggested seriously, as the two shared a hug. "I don't know you that much."

"That's perfect..."

"We didn't give each other time to build this."

"Earth is alot more faster than I expected."

"Do you miss your home?"

"Yes... But no... It's complicated."

"And how did you even end with the, well, Glasses, Orange and Leia?"

"Them? Starlight. It is a long three-part story." Howlite softly replied, as a Jasper in plain sight waved at both of them, and a squeeing Pink Pearl and calm Spessartite hid behind a rock that used to be one of the Temple's hands.

"Did you love any other humans?" Doug asked.

"_Did you_?" Howlite asked back.

"Yes." "Yes."

"Have you been in love with a human? Well, serious, love-"

"How I know about it?" "It's torture."

"Doug..." "H-Howlite?"

"Is this torture?" Howlite softly asked.

"Yes; of the worst kind." Doug confessed. "But you don't have to be sorry."

"Wait, why?!" Howlite screeched in a high-pitched tone. "This is, strange! And confusing!"

"Me too!" Doug playfully agreed.

"Well, at least we have something in common! It's amazing!", Howlite said, more openly happy. Finally, the two began to twirl again, this time laughing with joy.

"I predict, that Doug and Howlite are soon going to understand each other." Spessartite "predicted" with a smile.

"It already worked." Pink Pearl said, gleefully smiling and blushing as she watched the two become real lovers. Suddenly, the record began to play a fittingly jazzy, hopeful music.

"Oh yeah! My favorite one." Jasper said, banging her head to the jam.

_I think he's now her favorite now_, Pink Pearl thought to herself with a half-glad, half-sad little smile.


	4. Pink's Fall from Grace

_A second-person POV story following the canon Crystal Gem Pearl, as her life takes a new turn after White's shattering._

* * *

You were just a Pearl.

A Diamond's Pearl. A fancy acessory for the highest Gem. And you did everything you could; obeyed every order, every command, suffered everything for your Diamond: White Diamond.

The first time everything changed on your life was when you Diamond swapped you with the Pearl from the lowest, least experienced Diamond, Pink Diamond.

But this change you accepted; you willingly changed yourself to fit the new purpose of your existence, even though you were worried for your fellow innocent, pink-haired Pearl. Worried about what she could suffer under the Old Diamond's temper and mindset. But you were okay.

Until something happened. The fall of grace of Pink Diamond.

White Diamond overtook the colony of your Diamond, as nobody trusted her yet on how to run a colony. She ranted and cried, and, as a good Pearl, you tried your best to appease her. Thankfully, you didn't have to do much, as White allowed her to oversee the colonization, so she at least could learn the basics.

Then, a rebellion happened on the new colony. Earth. An powerful, white gem called Howlite emerged out of nowhere to overthrow the Old Diamond, with an army of imperfect gems, including a misfit Pearl with a missing eye, a Zircon that learnt to fight with shapeshifting, and the most unholy one: a cross-gem fusion, made from a Ruby and a defective Sapphire.

You just heard tales and whispers about Howlite's armada, but you still, reasonably, worried about the safety of the Old Diamond, along with Pink Diamond. You followed her frequently to overhear her talking with White, worrying about her safety.

Until the worst change, a change you never expected, an event that changed your life irreversibly, happened.

News spread around Homeworld. Somehow, the rebel Howlite managed to sneak to White Diamond's palanquin and do an act deemed impossible ever since the Empire's beginning: shatter White Diamond. Only one more battle happened, as Homeworld deemed that miserable planet unworthy to be a colony.

You were stationed on your Diamond's room when you heard the song. The dreaded song the Diamonds could make to destroy a wide range of Gems.

The Rebellion was over, and you thought your Diamond would come back and… Be Pink Diamond. But Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond appeared, carrying your Diamond's Gem. Somehow, she poofed, and you didn't know how. You respectfully accepted guarding your Diamond's gem until she came back… But you cried, once you found yourself alone.

Tears, tears falling down your beloved Diamond's gem.

Then, her gem began to glow, and reform. Initially, you were glad. Until you realized the changes that happened: more black was added to her clothes, her gloves beame shorter, there was new layers on her skirt, and she had the sigil of the Great Diamond Authority on her chest, even thought the Old Diamond was gone.

She asked if the light worked, and you answered. "Yes, my Diamond". Then, you realized how much your Diamond changed.

Once, she used to be demanding, bratty, but still compassionate, kind, playful and understanding behind her actions. But now… She was repressing all her personality, going insane, thinking White Diamond was still active, and trying to act like her to get the attention of the other Diamonds.

Once, she treated you well, and trusted every single secret on you, and you were proud to work for her. Now… She still did that, more or less, from time to time. But a whole new layer was added below your relationship with your Diamond.

She became isolated on her own, tiny and "perfect" mental world where all the Diamonds were alive and ok, and began to sent you to represent her. Initially, the other Diamonds thought it was just another one of the many games of your Diamond, but personally seeing and trying to talk to her themselves… They changed their mind quickly. It gradually became worse.

Just to prank the other Diamonds, she tested a brand new power she didn't knew she had before: body possessing. And who was the subject of her experiments? You. Her Pearl; her living acessory. It was like she thought the fact she treated you well from time to time would make it forgivable she would use your body as a step of one of her games.

But it wasn't.

You never spoke up, just like how a Pearl should do. But you were so much close to the verge of exploding, screaming how much you wanted to be, and missed being, White Diamond's Pearl again. But she was gone, and that other pink Pearl was gone as well. You were stuck as Pink Diamond's Pearl, potentially forever. Soon, your mind began to spiral down to self-contained madness like your Diamond.

Until a day came.

You didn't express any emotion at that day, and never opened your eyes. But when you discovered White Diamond came back (albeit, strangely, with a different voice) along with her Pearl, your gem glew with joy. Finally, you would be free… You would belong to your real Diamond again.

But, you had to endure Pink Diamond's insanity during the meantime. Another body possession, this time to play a prank on everyone hoping she would appear on the Era 3 Ball, just because she was the "host". It got Pink Diamond grounded on that tower, and you… Just stayed, stationed, on her room.

And she possessed your body again, to control her own ship, silently destroy her own tower so she could escape when she woke up, and take control of your first Diamond's ship. And you just could look at it, vainly screaming for all of this to be over.

White Diamond and her Gems soon regained the ship, and you were left behind, to find a way back to your Diamond's tower. You were on your knees, finally screaming to Pink Diamond about how she was becoming White Diamond. Then, you realized… A being, with your beloved old Diamond's gem, but looking nothing like White.

You had to remove the Gem. You had, you just had!

_**You HAD to get back your real Diamond!**_

…

Sadly, your Diamond's gem just produced a black-and-white copy of the organic being. A human.

You tried to stop her at all cost, focusing on your goal so much that a miracle in the form of a spear popped out of your Gem, and you used it to stop that copycat stealing your Diamond's Gem. But you couldn't; it was too powerful, just like White.

And the two halves met.

You never could have your Diamond back.

The other Gems, and the Diamonds, and the secondary human, were freed from Pink Diamond's vines, and more Gems, in league with White's group, came in, apparently late. Pink Diamond cried, realizing your Diamond was gone. And you also cried.

After all, you had no purpose.

But that human being, who somehow had your Diamond's gem, gently walked towards you and laid a hand on your puffy sleeve. And said something that, while simple and short, flung a light into your future; something you realized after witnessing the same being talking to Pink Diamond.

"It's okay; welcome back!"


	5. Marble Madness

_**Marble Madness**_

_**Requested by:**_ _TDRoramie_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"So, I can look at it?" Connie curiously asked, covering her eyes.

"Sure!" Steven replied, pulling out a sticker album as Connie uncovered her eyes.

"Woooah!" Connie gasped. "What is it? An album?"

"Well, sort of; it's the best sticker album in the whole world!" Steven explained, star-eyed. "_The Cookie Cat series album_. It's a complete collection of every single sticker related to Cookie Cat!"

"Really? Like what?" Connie asked, getting interested.

"Like... Ahem, the normal Cookie Cat himself, the family he left behind, this character from-" Steven began, only to be silenced by a distant noise that sounded like a shoot and discomforted Connie. "... Like I was saying, this character from the discontinued movie based on Lion Lickers-"

"Look out!" Connie interrupted her friend to point out at the sky.

A big, lime-green colored ball descended from the sky and splashed onto the beach's water, making Connie and Steven scream in unison.

"What's going on?" Jasper yelled, getting out of Connie's beach home with the other Comet Gems.

"It's a Marble Robot!" Connie realized, as the ball grew eight cone-shaped legs.

"What?" Steven asked, as the marble robot began to approach both of them. But before it could come any closer, Spessartite stopped it with a dual pair of her scythes.

"_Jasper! Pink Pearl!_" Spessartite called out, blocking the robot's tracks. The two drew their weapons and jumped in to join the assault agains't the robot, while Connie pulled her stick and used it to draw a shield to protect her and Steven from the explosion.

"Steven, are you okay?" Connie asked to a starry-eyed Steven.

"I love this magic stuff in your life." Steven said in a half-whisper, amazed.

"Pearl, was that one-"

"Of Nephrite's machines?" Pink Pearl completed Connie's question. "That's blummingly obvious! But... That one is pretty big."

"Uh-oh... Gems?" Jasper said, lifting her right arm to reveal she had... Nothing. But Connie already knew; Jasper was pranking everyone with her shapeshifting. And Pink Pearl fell for it, freaking out and running away, only to be chased by a giggling Jasper.

"Is Nephrite that Gem? You know, the one that's coming to Earth?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Connie replied. "Spessartite stopped her from coming back, but she can probably send her robots, still. Is there something we need to do?"

"We destroyed it. That is enough." Spessartite calmly replied, picking a piece of the robonoid and tossing it aside.

…

Later that week, at least once, the phone conversations between Connie and Steven involving the Cookie Cats sticker album would be forcibly interrupted by a new marble robot powered by gooey acid, lethal for organics. Not so differently, it was the fifth time this week, and even thought they were being destroyed easily, it was getting on the nerves of the Comet Gems.

"I'll talk to you later, Steven!" Connie said, hanging the phone. "Wait for me!"

She teleported to the Desert, the place of the next marble robot, a little bit later than the Gems. But in time to stop them from destroying this other marble robot.

"Wait!" Connie demanded, forcing the Gems' attention to her. "We will have to fight more of those marble robot things?"

"I have no idea!" Pink Pearl said, breathing, stressed and stuttering heavily. "We don't know anything about then- But they just keep COMING, again, and again, and again!"

"It's ok- I don't have much of an idea about what is going on as well." Connie said. "But you guys tell me about the Gems, Steve tells me about the experience of an nuclear family, and my father helps me with... Pretty much everything else. So... What if we follow the robot, and see where it goes?"

"Are you CRAZY?!" Jasper exclaimed, surprised.

"Wh- Connie, it might go somewhere super-dangerous!" Pink Pearl said, worriedly. "What if you get hurt and, and-"

"Well, we either perpetually deal with those things, forever... Or, possibly, get into the bottom of this mystery." Spessartite pointed out. "Let's do the Connie way."

"We are goners." Jasper cynically commented.

So, the four Comet Gems hopped to the back of the marble robot, and began to ride it like a robot. Finally allowed to move without being damaged, the robot began to move to the Warp Pad and warp. The group gasped, as they realized they winded up to a canyon of purple rocks.

"The other Kindergarten..." Spessartite commented.

"Oh no! What if- Oh my- Ok, enough. It's the end of the line for this thing." Pink Pearl decided, reaching into her belly gem to summon the handle of her hammer.

"Wait! Just let it go wherever it's going to!" Connie protested, interrupting the white-skinned gem of pink hair and clothes.

"Connie way." Spessartite reminded, forcing Pink Pearl to accept the fact the group _had_ to use the robot to find the truth behind all the others, and making her pull the tip of her hammer back into her gem. The group exclaimed in surprise as the robot gave a large jump towards the group.

"Why is it even here?" Pink Pearl questioned. "I don't like this a tiny winney bit."

"Well, for one, I agree with you, and for second..." Jasper said, crossing her arms with a confident smile. "At least it's minding its own business."

"Woah!" Connie said, as the robonoid suddenly stopped moving. "It stopped. Maybe it found something here!"

Pink Pearl and Jasper immediately jumped off out of the robot, while Spessartite grabbed Connie first. The marble robot made a triangle hole on the ground and changed it's own form to fit inside it.

"I knew destroying this would be a mistake!" Connie said, proudly, before carefully jumping down the hole and landing on the robot. The Gems followed her, sliding through the "elevator's" walls. "Guys, don't worry, I'm ok!"

"I know, but... What is this?" Pink Pearl replied, looking around at the wires lining the walls of the place.

They reached a type of control room, that glowed once it detected the presence of the marble robot. The robot detached a part of itself to create a hand, activating the square pedestal in front of it. The monitor came to life with static, which in moments transformed into a certain familar, eye-gemstone Gem that shyly looked to her left and right. The Comet Gems immediately hided once their minds processed who she was.

"L-link estabilished with the control room." Nephrite stuttered. "The Plug Robonoid successfully landed on the planet Earth and entered the control room of Prime Kindergarten, Facet Five. Status check on Kindergarten w-will be performed soon."

"That is Nephrite..." Jasper whispered.

"She's really unaware reactivating _one_ Kindergarten will kill everybody on Earth?!" Pink Pearl gasped in disbelief.

"We should tell that to her." Connie said, determined, only to be shushed by Spessartite.

"Connie, we are facing someone we never met with technology we never dealth with; you can't ask questions." Spessartite said.

Connie just whimpered in mild frustation as Spessartite began to explain a stealth plan to the Comet Gems and, in an act of rebellion, she decided to go and face Nephrite by herself, escaping from Pink Pearl's grasp despite the Gem's protests.

"Oh geez... Archaic Gem technology is so much harder!" Nephrite shyly mouthed in a near-whisper.

"Hey! I don't think you should be doing that!" Connie bravely replied, as the other side of the monitor began to face her, and force a whimper out of Nephrite. "Uh... My name is Connie Maheswaran!"

"Wh- Is that a new kind of human in the Kindergarten? Or is it an... Alien?" Nephrite awkwardly asked, double-checking all her holograms.

"Hey, Earth is my home too, you know? I'm not that bad." Connie protested.

"S-sorry- I mean, there's more Connie's here?" Nephrite politely asked. "And did they replace humanity as the dominant Earth species?"

"N-no, I'm one of them as well!" Connie said, only to grow quite unsure about what she just said. "Or.. Maybe half of it. Also, can't you just stop doing it?"

"I'm sorry, but they sent me for a reason." Nephrite apologized, sounding sad, as the monitor faced away and a giant hand began to creep towards Connie. It was only meant to be a innocent gesture of pushing away, but Spessartite, Jasper and Pink Pearl ran to protect Connie from it, and threw the hand to the ceiling, catching Nephrite's attention. "Ah- Gems?! But the Red Eye didn't see any Gems on Earth! Well, at least I hope..."

"Sorry, but we had to destroy it." Pink Pearl boldly said, blushing.

"But the Gems were wiped out of Earth and-" Nephrite began to explain, only to realize something. "Wait... You were destroying the Plug Robonoids. You destroyed the Homeworld Warp again? That is your icon?!" she continued, breaking down into a shocked and horrified tone as she showed a Unfamiliar Familiar sticker. "_Why are you destroying my things_?"

"Because WE, are the _COMET GEMS_!" Pink Pearl replied, spinning and posing with her hammer. "We're still standing, as the guardians of Earth and everything that lives on it!"

"The Comet Gems?" Nephrite asked, confused and sweating. But then, they used Nephrite's lack of reaction as a chance to destroy all the other hand constructs in the room. "W-wait! I could potentially be punished by failing! I don't understand still why you're doing this!"

"Jasper, now!" Spessartite commanded.

"Smash!" Jasper yelled, jumping high and grabbing the last hand and throwing it at the power source.

"Oh no, I must report thi-"

Nephrite's voice and screen was cut out when the power source malfunctioned for sure.

"Oh, no... S-sorry, guys." Connie apologized, blushing and grabbing her right arm. "I got us all busted."

"But you weren't wrong at all, Connie." Spessartite said, lying a hand on Connie's shoulder, much for the latter's surprise. "We would never find out the truth about those things if it wasn't for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But it was a bad idea anyway."

"Oh boy..." Connie mouthed to herself.


	6. Violet Spinel

_Based on _that_ scene from "Chille Tid"._

Connie, while using her third lucid dream in an attempt to make contact with her lost friend, ended up finding inside a ruff of lavender hair, sinking on it and entering in a whole new plane by falling on her back.

It was a area bathed in purple light, and the "floor" was dark lavender, with pyramids and triangles of varying shades of lavender stamped all over it. It also felt like grass…

Rough grass, that is.

"Ow…what kind of place is this?" Connie asked to herself, rubbing her head as she got up. She began to hear grunts of effort, not so far from her ear shot, and she turned her head to find out the owner of this voice. "Aquamarine!"

The blue Gem with a teardrop gemstone on her cheek looked tired, with transparent, blue ribbon-shaped energies that looked like the tractor beam from her bow-wand, wrapped over her arms.

"Connie?! Why you're even here _again_?!" Aquamarine asked in disbelief, using all her strenght and will to pull the ribbons, as Connie ran to get close enough. "I can't focus on anything else but keeping us trapped in your planet's trees! I have…to keep her- _UUUURGH!_"

"Aquamarine, it's ok! You don't have to do this; just tell me where you are and we are gonna help you." Connie offered, temporarily destroying Aquamarine's attention span on the energy ribbons.

"Y-you idiot! I said no!-" Aquamarine rebuked Connie's offer, as she tried to put back effort in pulling the ribbons.

But, for Connie's shock, Aquamarine sinked into the grassy floor, and on the other side of the area, a violet gem with a purple gemstone on her chest emerged from the floor on all fours, with the other half of the energy ribbons wrapped over her body like shackles. She gasped for air before looking up with pure, unbridled anger.

"_You._"

"Amethyst!", Connie recognized the short, but mean gem that gave hell to her and the Comet Gems, and winded up in a fusion with the blue teardrop gem. She slowly crawled towards Connie, grasping a hand.

"_You, YOU! YOU!_"

Amethyst tried to grab Connie, but in time, she was pulled backwards crying a large "no", before sinking back into the grass. Aquamarine emerged one again, with her pixie wings outstretched but her clothes scratched, and ripped in some points. She felt to her knees and slowly gasped.

"Are you ok?!" Connie softly asked, worried.

"You don't understand?!" Aquamarine asked, her voice cracking. "I can't catch a one-second break! Don't go after me, I don't want you helping me."

"But-"

"_Just let me do this for you!_"

"Please, Aquamarine…"

"No! Don't call me that!" Aquamarine protested, suddenly getting up as her wings wrapped around her face, forming hands, and she coldly finished. "_Our new name is Violet Spinel_."

"No! Aquamarine!", Connie cried, hoping her friend would listen, but she didn't. She sinked into the grassy floor, as the whole place began to shake violently.

Out from the floor, emerged the two Gem's fusion: Violet Spinel. An lavender fusion, with Aquamarine's hairstyle and bow, Amethyst's clothes and bodystyle, and four arms: one with two holes in the beginning and a gloved hand on the left, and three ungloved ones on the right. She coldly stared down at the hybrid girl, before shouting a single, simple world. But in a terrifying tone, with the two mixed, unfitting voices of her components.

"_**GO!**_"


	7. Monster Buddies

_**Monster Buddies**_

_**Requested by:**_ _TDRoramie_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_PS: Also, sorry if it seems a little bit shorter. I really tried my best with this episode._

* * *

Although midly annoyed Spessartite just bubbled her out of a "Gem Monster Hunt quest" (the term she liked to use to call those missions) while she tried to get Jasper out of ice, Connie was glad she had the gem from the ice monster on her grasp, ready to be put safely on the Burning Room. She stood on the tip of her toes as she tried to hold the bubble to go with the other bubbled gems, but...

"Woah!" Connie cried as she took a hard step, accidentaly throwing the ice gem monster's bubble to the ceiling and falling on her back on another bubble.

The impact's strenght was enough to pop the bubble, and the green, triangle shaped gem's hard light body reformed again: a deformed mantis-like being with metal covering parts of it's body, specially the torso and legs.

"The Mantisis!" Connie whisper screamed, backing up to the wall with one eye closed, the other carefully trying to see if the gem monster was ready to attack her with metal.

However, Mantisis looked even more scared than she was. It's jaws just clicked, as they lightly tapped agains't each other.

"You're... Not going to hurt me?" Connie asked, surprised. As an answer, Mantisis slowly approached Connie and clicked it's jaws together, like it was trying to speak. "Yes? You're saying you need help?"

Mantisis' jaws clicked again in a certain pattern, but Connie couldn't identify the word of this one.

"Look, let's not try to hurt each other this time, ok? Just, try to talk. We can just, talk, we could just be friends. I can even tell you my name! It's-"

"CONNIE! Get away from that thing!" Pink Pearl suddenly cried, giving a protective, bone-breaking hug on Connie as Spessartite tried to slash Mantisis.

"Wait, it isn't-"

"I had a feeling bubbling Connie wouldn't be a good idea!... She let out one of the monsters!" Pink Pearl said, as Mantisis slowly backed away from Spessartite Garnet. "Don't worry Connie, you're safe-"

"Stop!" Connie demanded, instinctively pulling her stick and making a barrier, small, but big enough to cover Mantisis form, which was tinnier if compared with the old form she remembered it. "Stop hurting them, Spessartite! It wasn't doing anything, I left it free by accident but it's confused. Please."

"Hmpth." Spessartite defeatedly grunted. "Can't say no to this face. Besides, it's not impossible to try and tame it."

"Thanks, Spessartite!" Connie gladly said, hugging Spessartite's leg as she petted her, and Pink Pearl tried to open her mouth to protest agains't the de-facto leader's choice, but couldn't find any words.

"What? S-super-squad cut your tongue?" Jasper sassily mocked.

_..._

"Okay, after... Exactly an hour of convincing the Gems, and Eagle, it's just us now." Connie reassured a scared-looking Mantisis, as she removed the ropes initially put on by the Comet Gems. "I promise they won't attack you like before. I could even present things like..."

So, Connie pulled out of her coat the first book of one of her favorite fantasy sagas, "_The Unfamiliar Familiar_", and began with the first paragraph of "_The Morning Thief_", the first chapter of the saga. The gem monster obviously didn't get what Connie was saying, at all, but she was in love with the pretty illustration of the other page. And because of it, the half-gem girl managed to engage Mantisis on the human piece of literature. The two could barely count minutes were passing until Pink Pearl came out of the house, for Mantisis' horror.

"Connie! We gotta go back to get the shooting star!" Pink Pearl said, loud and high, hoping it was loud enough for her protégé to listen.

"I'm listening!" Connie replied.

"Okay, magnific." Pink Pearl quietly said to herself before continuing. "And you can come! You promise you won't take that... Thing, out there with us, right? Right?"

Well..

…

"Seriously. I can tell from a thousand miles this will not wor-" Pink Pearl said to the other Comet Gems, inside the ice cavern, only to cut herself off with a scream.

She ducked to avoid a piece of mineral that stuck itself onto Mantisis' cheek, as it's jaws clicked together in a pattern that sounded like a laugh.

"What were you about to say, PP?" Jasper teased. "Besides, well... sudden utility found."

"Yes, Jasper is right; as long as Connie keeps Mantisis under control." Spessartite said.

"I got this!" Connie affirmed, affectionately petting Mantisis' head.

"Alright..." Pink Pearl said, breathing a little bit of air. "Shooting Star, here we come!"

In their path through the cave, towards said "shooting star", Mantisis actually proved itself to be a valuable help, by using it's metal powers to either move away pieces of minerals and metal, magnetize them, or bend them to the point of breaking. This gave away the path that the Comet Gems used to reach a pool, where the Shooting Star resided.

"_This is amazing!_" Connie thought.

"It is the Shooting Star!" Pink Pearl began to explain. "A powerful, old elemental that only ice is strong enough to counter and trap it. _Bare skin cannot resist it!_"

"So... What you'll guys do with it?" Connie questioned.

"I dunno." Jasper casually said, pointing to Spessartite with her thumb. "Ask the leader."

Spessartite's expression felt troubled, and she just finished adjusting her glasses when Connie turned to look at her.

"I predict that..." Spessartite mumbled under her breath before suddenly shouting to the other Gems. "Gems! Back up!"

The ceiling above the star, composed almost entirely of minerals, began to collapse, and the three Comet Gems immediately backed up to the safest corner... Except Connie.

"Connie!" all the Gems cried.

"Mantisis, please! Let's just go!" Connie pleaded, trying to pull an apparently unbothered Mantisis by the arm, as they looked upwards, their antennae wiggling slowly.

"Get out of there!" Pink Pearl screamed, extending a hand towards Connie.

"But Mantisis isn't moving!" Connie replied, almost tearfully, before turning to face Mantisis. "Please, don't you remember? You're probably far more than a monster! We became friends, we shared one of my favorite books... You helped them, even if they harmed you! Please, just come with me..."

Suddenly, Mantisis cracked it's neck around to face Connie, and began to actually speak, or the closest that it could ever reach to speaking. A combination of growls, hisses and clicks that sounded somewhat like "You heard them, you clod?! Back, off!"

Then, Mantisis used it's claws to push Connie straight onto Spessartite's arms, right as block-y part of the ceiling began to fall straight onto her direction.

"NOOO!" Connie desperately screamed, as Mantisis' right eye teared up, looking straight at her. The rock was more than enough to destroy it's physical form and leave behind the tiny, triangle shaped gem of it's forehead on the floor. "You... Saved me..." Connie sadly realized, too late.

"Connie... You really tried your best to tame Mantisis." Spessartite commented. "You would make your mother so happy."

"I would?" Connie replied. "But I..."

"It's ok; your mother always tried to cure those monsters, but she never could." Spessartite sympathetically said.

"And who knows what can happen?" Pink Pearl said, sporting a more hopeful smile. "When you end up mastering your powers, youll be able to help them in ways even your mother couldn't. Even this one!"

"Okay. I'll protect it, then." Connie promised, cupping the gem in between her hands. And, for the surprise of the quartet, a vibrant, white bubble began to form around the gem.

"Woah! She did it!" Jasper gasped, surprised.

"You bubbled a gem!" Pink Pearl said in a delightful squee.

"Woah." Connie said, with diamonds shining on her eyes, before trying to bubble her "The Unfamiliar Familiar" book. It also worked, wrapping the book in a white bubble. "Hang on, Mantisis. I promise I'll heal you." she said, before sending the two bubbles back to the bubbled gem's room.


	8. Howlite's Origin Story

_Aka, the story of Your Mother and Mine, but for this AU._

* * *

It was Era 1. The Diamonds, unique with their lack of flaws, sought to expand their perfection across the universe. And it was for this purpose that the group's leader, White Diamond, choose her latest colony; Earth. On Earth, all Gems were created to serve White Diamond, each with a role to play in her perfect empire. In comparison to their creator, their existence was ordinary. They were beings meant to exist and fit their molds in the colony's progress, and nobody ever thought about doing otherwise – until Howlite appeared.

She was no different from a Gem higher than a Quartz, and for a time, she did her best to carry out her Diamond's bidding and extremely difficult standards. However, she began to pay attention to the strange environment and life all around the colony.

Curiosity turned to appreciation. Appreciation turned to fondness. And fondness... Turned to love.

Soon, she couldn't bear keeping her discoveries a secret, and began to tell about the life on Earth to her fellow Gems. The questions she asked them were odd enough, that the news spread like a snowstorm, reaching the highest Diamond. Howlite was immediately, personally brought to White.

"My dear Howlite" began White Diamond, "What were you saying to your inferior Gems?"

"My Diamond" Howlite began her plea, "I realized that here, on your colony called Earth, roams life. I understand these organics have no purpose on our empire, but I beg thou to leave this planet for them."

White Diamond didn't even think twice; she just laughed, cold like snow, and cruel like the sharpest shard.

"Don't be silly; those life forms aren't brilliant, perfect, like us. Don't worry, I'll just let you come back to your post, as your insolence will be forgiven."

And with that, Howlite was dragged back to her Kindergarten duty. Only Howlite couldn't bear continuing the destruction of the planet Earth. She settled she had no choice, but to _fight_.

"Is this what we must solely do – inject, build? I saw the life that roams this world and lives on it. Will you join it along with me, or destroy it?"

Howlite's message flew across the wind, to White Diamond's dismay. Her colony was falling apart. Her fellow Diamonds, Yellow and Blue, fearing her temper and wrath, decided to help her with everything they had.

But Howlite also had found her allies, fellow Gems that were unfit for the rigid cast system – a Pearl, missing an eye and with no owner, a Zircon who used her strategies to help rebels, instead of judging them for tyrants, a entirely new fusion not for power, but for friendship... And many, many others, who were inspired by Howlite to live and be themselves on Earth.

She was our leader, and Earth was our precious home. And those who fought for the planet were called... the Comet Gems!

_[...]_ We were fearless. It was a terrible war, but we fought anyway. And more, more Gems began to join us. But the forces of White Diamond were still the strongest. Howlite already feared, soon, her battle to protect everything she loved would be meaningless. Howlite drew her stick, and did the impossible; she shattered White Diamond, saving the Earth and the universe from her reign of terror.

The other Diamonds feared her, but were still furious with her shattering. In a last attempt to end the Rebellion once and for all, the Diamonds launched a combined attack agains't the Earth, ending the battle, once and for all.


End file.
